


A Special Treat

by big1388



Category: markiplier - Fandom, tyler scheid - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big1388/pseuds/big1388
Summary: Reader absent-mindedly mentions a curiosity to boyfriend Tyler, Tyler supports reader's interest.





	A Special Treat

It was a lazy Sunday morning and you were eating pancakes with your boyfriend Tyler in the kitchen of the apartment you shared with him. Earlier this morning he sneaked out of bed while you slept to cook breakfast. You awoke to the smell of bacon and joined him in the kitchen where you salivated at the sight of the good food awaiting you on the table.  
“I wonder what Kathryn tastes like.” you blurt while savoring the bacon.  
Tyler pauses, holding his next bite mere inches from his mouth. He stares at you in shock. You weren’t much for conversation over breakfast, as you never were a morning person.  
“Is that something you’d like to find out, Y/N? I can talk to her.” Tyler offered after the shock wore off.  
You gave him a smirk and small nod.  
Kathryn was apprehensive but open to the experience, informing Tyler of her agreement the following Friday. When Tyler told you she’d be coming over the next day, you couldn’t contain your excitement  
Before she came over to your place, you put on your favorite matching bra and panty set. It was Tyler’s favorite, as well.  
When Kathryn knocked on your door, you pulled her in by the hand and gave her a warm hug and kiss on her cheek.  
“Tyler is ready to make himself scarce if need be. Are you ready or do you need something? A drink or some Netflix and cuddles?” You probed.  
“Actually, if you don’t mind… can I watch you with Tyler for a few minutes?” She responded.  
Tyler looked up from where he was staring at his phone on the couch a few feet away and gave you a questioning look.  
“It’s fine with me, baby” you tell him.  
Tyler stands and tosses his phone on the couch, then grabs your hand and nearly drags you into your bedroom. Kat shyly follows and blushes as she openly watches Tyler pull your hips against his and kiss you deeply, keeping one hand on your ass and the other on your face, brushing your cheek with his large thumb.  
You moan into his open mouth as he squeezes your ass firmly and tucks his four fingers under the waistband of your shorts, now holding you through only your panties. He squeezes again to hear your moan, music to his ears.  
You break the kiss to shove your shorts to the floor and after kicking them away, you immediately pursue the button and zipper on Tyler’s jeans.  
Once he’s kicked off his pants, Tyler pulls off his shirt then yours, eyeing the matching bra that holds your breasts perfectly. You can’t help but notice his bulge and have a hungry look on your face.  
You look over at Kathryn and Tyler’s gaze follows, seeing that she is leaning against a wall and seeming quite aroused by your shameless display.  
“Are you ready, sweetie or do you need a little more time?” you ask her gently.  
“Can I just watch a little more?” she responds. You grin and nod.  
“One request though; can I help you out of your dress?”  
Kathryn crosses the room to you and Tyler sits on the edge of the bed as you gather the bottom of her maxi dress in your hands and pull it over her head and let it drop near your shorts. You take in the sight of her head to toe before looking her in the eyes and telling her that she is the most beautiful woman you’ve had the pleasure of being with and thank her for coming over.  
You climb into bed and pull Tyler on top of you with your legs spread to either side of him. You pull him down with your hand on the back of his neck for a kiss and he presses his clothed erection against your still-covered pussy. A needy, pornographic moan leaves your lips but is muffled by Tyler’s mouth so resiliently connected to yours.  
Kathryn doesn’t miss a single moment you share with your boyfriend and squeezes her thighs together in a poor attempt take the edge off of her arousal without behaving explicitly.  
“Baby, gimme your bra.” Tyler requests as he catches his breath while pulling off your panties. You lift your butt to help him rid the panties then arch your back so he has to fumble for your bra himself, but he’s quite familiar with his favorite bra and claims it with ease, tossing it like a lasso and not bothering to watch where it landed.  
“Kat, sweetie, I’m more than ready to shower you with attention. As soon as you’re comfortable, lose your bra and undies and straddle my face.” you instructed her as Tyler went to town kissing, licking and tenderly nibbling your breasts and nipples.  
Tyler held your hips against the bed as you started squirming under him. He continues nipping down your ribs, to your belly, your hips, then turns to Kathryn and moves his head to invite her to join you. She shakily removes her bra and panties, looking shyly up at you once they are discarded.  
You can’t help yourself. “You’re perfect.” you whisper to her as she kneels next to you and throws one leg to the other side of your head. You place a couple gentle kisses to her closed pussy lips.  
Your boyfriend groans at the sight before him and palms his erection, then licks your labia firmly bottom to top, flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue before penetrating your slick cunt, causing you to buck your hips at first.  
You kiss and lightly nip at Kathryn’s pussy lips while reaching a hand up to lace into hers, reaching down with your other hand to hold Tyler’s.  
Your hot breath against Kat’s sensitive skin helps her let her guard down and she brushes her pussy gently against your lips. You begin kissing her like you would if it were her face against yours, sliding your tongue between the lips and dipping into her warm cunt before tracing circles around her clit, causing her to cry out and her legs to shake. You begin alternating your tongue’s actions: dipping into her core, then circling her clit and back again, amplifying the sensations with the moans from your mouth as Tyler still works your clit and has pushed two skilled fingers into your dripping pussy.  
Kathryn holds onto the headboard with her spare hand and her soft whimpers become fully-fledged erotic moans as her orgasm nears and she shamelessly grinds against your mouth. You abandon your rhythmic game and bite her clit between your lips and pull and lick at it until she freezes, with her head tossed back, screaming your name.  
By now Tyler has curled his fingers against your g-spot in only the way that he can and soon after hearing your name screamed from Kathryn’s lips you reach your own climax, squeezing around Tyler’s fingers.  
Kathryn dismounts your face and sits next to you on the bed, both recovering from your orgasms with blissful expressions on your faces.  
“Lay with me. I want to feel the rest of your body against mine.” you tell her.  
You and Kathryn turn on your sides to face each other, and Tyler moves off the bed long enough roll a condom onto his leaking cock.  
With his dick in one hand Tyler leans toward you and rubs your exposed hip with his other hand.  
“On your knees, baby.”  
You muster all the energy you can to fulfill his request, placing your knees on either side of Kat’s thighs and running your hands gently from her belly to cup her breasts, leaning down for a kiss as Tyler positions himself appropriately.  
You move your hands to hold Kat’s against the mattress to support yourself and offer your dripping cunt to your boyfriend. He pushes into you slowly and you moan into Kathryn’s mouth as you happily stretch to accommodate him.  
Tyler sets a slow pace thrusting in and out of your warmth and you trail kisses down Kathryn’s neck while moving one of your hands to cup her mound. When you get to her chest you lick one of her nipples lightly until it hardens and you wrap your lips around it. With her nipple in your mouth you slip your middle finger between her folds and tease at her clit.  
Tyler sets his thrusting to a new, quicker pace and you press two fingers into Kat’s slick entrance as you move your mouth to give equal attention to her other nipple. You grin as she gasps.  
Tyler must be getting close, he’s practically pounding you like a porn star now, causing you to let Kathryn’s breast fall from your mouth as you moan loudly and match his pace with your fingers in Kat’s pussy. Her hands have moved to your shoulders as you continue to hit her g spot. She’s biting her bottom lip, trying to keep quiet, still somewhat shy.  
You exercise a great deal of restraint, refusing to reach your climax until Kat is cumming, squeezing your fingers tightly.  
As soon as she peaks you push hard against Tyler and scream his name as a second orgasm overtakes you and pushes him over the edge. You’re so overwhelmed that Tyler wraps an arm under your belly to keep you from crushing Kat under you as you recover.  


ღღღღღღ

Once you’ve all caught your breath, cleaned up/dressed, and rehydrated, Kathryn thanks you and Tyler for inviting her over.  
“I had a lovely time…” she says awkwardly.  
“Maybe we’ll do it again, if you’d like?” you suggest, opening the front door for her.  
Tyler shuffles his feet next to you and nods when you and Kat look to him for confirmation 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of fan fiction. Please provide constructive criticism. You can make suggestions for other things to write. I’m kink-friendly.  
> Follow @anotheryoutubesideblog on Tumblr for 99% of my YouTube content.


End file.
